Fling of the past
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Just when his life is looking up, Spongebob is than brought back to Earth as old memories, secrets are dug up when an 'Old Friend' moves to Bikini Bottom. Ratings will change.. Thanks for letting me know about the doc error, and it should be fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Well, i've been meaning to do something like this for a little while, and well, here you go.

and thank you so much for the info about the doc error..

Spongebob hummed as he took his time walking to work, taking the view of the blue sky and fresh air as he made his journey, "Beautiful day, isn't is, Squiddy?" Spongebob asked the cephalopod who was walking next to him, "Yeah, too bad we have to spend it at work." he sighed, and Spongebob just chuckled.

"Oh, it's not that bad, plus, work is fun." he smiled, and Squidward just rolled his eyes as he pushed through the doors.

Of course, the morning was fun, he got to cook and deliver orders, and talk to the regulars that came in every few days just to eat his food, at this point, he sighed in satisfaction, staring out at the beautiful dining room, "Isn't this great?" he asked the cashier, what could go wrong.

"It'd be great if they all go home." Squidward retorted, and Spongebob just sighed, turning around and headed back to the kitchen to check his work, where he started to hum a simple song until the orders on the grill were done.

The sponge walked out to deliver the tray of orders as the front door bells chimed, and he froze to his spot once he noticed who had just walked in. Sweat poured down the side of his face as a spongy woman with brown hair walked in, he then turned away, hoping that she hadn't seen him, but when he heard her call his name, he paused and turned around.

"Spongebob?" the woman questioned, looking over the male, and he smiled, "Ivianna?" he questioned, and she smiled, "Oh, Spongebob!" she cheered as they hugged, a little longer then it should have, she couldn't quite let go, oh, this felt familiar.

He pulled out of the hug as Squidward snatched the tray of orders from him, and started to deliver them himself, usually it would bug him, but today, he stared at her, she'd changed a little since the last time he'd seen her, but how much? He didn't know.

"So, How've ya been?" she asked as she ran her hands down the length of his arms, and he shrugged, "Oh, ya know, trying to make a living, you? Gosh, I haven't seen you since high school, how are things?" he asked, and she smiled, shrugging, "Oh, I could be better, I guess."

"Better? Why, what's wrong?" he asked, "are you homeless, do you need help?" he asked, and she laughed shaking her head, "Oh, no, i'm staying at this apartment, and I came to get some lunch, I didn't expect to see you here, you look grown." she admitted, and he just blushed, "Well, I am a man, now, and you, wow, you look even more gorgeous than before." he nodded, it was her turn to blush.

"Come, i was just about to go on my break." he said as he lead her to an empty table, she sighed, looking around the building, "So, this is where you went." she said, and he cocked his brow, "What do you mean?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"Well, no one's seen you since two weeks after prom, some folks said that you'd died, or, whatever." she shrugged, and he smiled, "Well, here I am, all in one piece, they kicked us out." he informed her, "Kicked you out? Why?" she asked, and he just pointed to his head, and she just nodded, deciding to drop the subject, it was a road that they didn't want to go down.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked him, and he hesitated to answer, sipping on a drink, he nodded, "Is it weird that I miss you?" she asked, and his heart stopped, he sighed, placing his drink down, "No, why would it?" he lied, and she shrugged, not wanting to answer that question.

Ivy sighed, closing her eyes, "I'm sorry." she softly spoke, loud enough for him to hear, "Wh, what?" he asked, she shook her head before she looked up at him, "I said i'm sorry, you know, for how things ended between us." she said, and he sighed, scratching his head.

"Uh, no need to apologize for that, you had your reasons, I honestly almost forgot about it." he admitted, and she just stared at him, "Really?" She asked, she wasn't sure if she should be hurt or happy about his answer.

Spongebob shrugged, glancing off to the side, "Well yeah, i mean, I can't stay mad about something that happened fifteen years ago, so whatever happened between us, it's all just a fling of the past, it was nice at first, almost didn't want to forget, like that time at the mall." he smiled, and she chuckled, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I liked that memory too." she agreed, and he sighed, smiling at the memory before he snapped out of it, looking at her brought back so many memories, both good, and bad, "Alright, Ivy, I gotta get back to work." he said as he stood up, "Thanks for the chat." she smiled, and he smiled back and turned away.

"Spongebob?" he heard her call his name again, he hesitated to turn around, but knew he had to, didn't want to be rude, she walked up to him, scribbling something down on a piece of paper, "Here, call, or, text me when you get the chance, it was really nice seeing you again, and I want to see you again, do you mind going out for lunch, or, dinner tomorrow?" she asked him.

"uh." he hesitated, wanting to reject her offer but that face she made, he sighed, "sure, why not, here let me give you my number." he said as he gave her an old receipt with his number on it before she jumped on him for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Spongebob stood frozen at his spot as he watched her leave, raising his hand to his cheek where she'd kissed him, he then looked away, biting his lip before he turned around to go into the kitchen.

He then slid down against the back of the door and covered his face with his hands before bringing his knees to his face as a few tears couldn't help but to fall from his face, he sniffled, wiping his face before he stood up, looking at the number that she'd given him, gritting his teeth, he crushed it in his hand before throwing it in the trash.

He didn't have time to deal with this, he had things to do, he didn't have time, to think of things that's happened when he was a kid.

 **Thank you guys for reading this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Spongebob sighed as he slowly made his way down the isles, putting whatever he needed in his cart, "hmm, paper towels, check, dish soap, uh, check, kelp o' uh.." he looked into his basket to find the item missing, he just smiled looking up at the wall of cereal and grabbing a box to read to back.

That was until he glanced up and seen someone standing a few feet ahead of him, she wasn't even looking at him, it was like she didn't even know he was there, and so maybe, if he slowly turned away and walked away real quiet like, she wouldn't notice.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" said a random fish as Spongebob had turned around, having almost run into them, "Sorry sir, i'm just-"

"Spongebob?" Ivy softly called to him, and he sighed, mentally shaking his head, before she turned him around to face her.

"Oh, Hey Ivy, I didn't even know you were here!" he smiled, and she just shrugged, "Why haven't you called me?" she asked him, and he blinked, "Um, I sorta, lost your number at work, as i cooking and-" "Well, you could have answered my calls, or text messages." she put on a small smile.

"Calls? Text messages, I never got them." he shook his head, of course he lied, of course he got them, he'd just send her to voicemail, and delete her messages, maybe he should have left her on read.

"Oh, well I used the number you gave me." she said, and he sighed under his breath, "I must've been busy when you called." he smiled, taking out his phone to check her messages, he sighed, seeing that she'd left ten different messages this morning, all asking if they could somehow see each other.

'Would you like to go out to dinner with me some time? I'm buying..' he read, looking up at her after he'd read the text, "Well?" she asked him, and he shrugged, it'd be rude of him not to accept her offer, and he didn't want to be rude, what would mother say?

"Dinner? Um, how about some coffee instead? I know this real great spot not too far down from here." he informed her as he pointed his thumb behind him, and she nodded, "Yeah, that'd be great." she laughed, sure, it wasn't something as romantic as dinner, or whatever, it was just coffee, and cake, and really, she'd take whatever she could get.

"What time?" she asked him, and he paused for a second to think, preferably never, come on Sponge, don't be like that, she just wants to be friends, and catch up. It's not like it's a date, or anything, just be nice, "Well, I could go for lunch right about now, so, how about, we can meet up at the place in about an hour or so, just gotta get home, and put this stuff away, and-"

"An hour? That's all I need, thank you, Spongebob." she said as she hugged him, she pulled out a few seconds later, her hands still on his shoulders, "I'll see you in one hour, ok?" she said, glancing at his lips for a second before turning away.

Spongebob sighed, watching as she left the aisle, looking down at his feet, he rubbed his head,before he left to check out, he could get the rest of the stuff later, because right now, he just wanted to get home.

* * *

Spongebob sighed as he stood in the gym, staring down the line of students who were in line to get their schedules. Patrick was standing at his side, looking around the gym for any new, and familiar faces when his eyes caught sight of a girl who was looking in his direction, no, not His direction, he turned his head to his best friend and smiled.

"Hey buddy," he elbowed the sponge in his ribs, having Spongebob groan, "Oh, Pat, what was that for? Mm, what do you want?" he asked, and Patrick chuckled, "I think you have a fan." he smirked as he gestured behind him.

"A fan?" Spongebob questioned, "See for yourself, that chick has been staring at you for the past fifteen minutes, she totally has the hots for you." he nodded, "and, she is Not ugly man." he winked, having Spongebob look over to where his friend gestured towards, seeing the girl, and was shocked to find that she was another sponge.

He could feel his face heat up the more he stared, and he was right, she was really attractive, her skin was bright, her hair was put in a sexy messy ponytail, she was wearing a striped shirt and white skinny jeans with an olive green jean jacket.

He could see her face turn red with shock as she'd noticed him staring at her, she quickly turned away, having Spongebob scoff under his breath, heh, cute.

It wasn't until Spongebob had gotten into his home ec class when he'd finally met this mystery girl, she was new to the school and was running late to class, the class had all paired up into teams, and he was left behind, and the teacher had assigned the late student to none other than Spongebob himself.

"Spongebob." he smiled as he shook her hand, and she would blush, "Ivianna, but, i prefer Ivy." she said as they finished introducing themselves. The two of them had hit it off as soon as they started talking, they'd exchanged numbers, and so many laughs, they were like best friends.

Spongebob panted as he rushed out of the gym after his game, he'd invited Ivy to come along to watch him, and now, he was running after her, he thought that since he'd already won the game, he could possibly win something else.

"Ivy!" he called out to her as he panted, having her turn from her group of friends, and smile, "Spongebob." she brushed her hair out of her face, which caused him to blush, "Did you like the game?" he asked, and she nodded, "You were really good." she answered, and he laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "Heh, really? You think so? Thank you." he continued to blush.

It had stayed quiet for the next couple of seconds until she spoke up, "It was nice seeing you, Sponge, I'm gonna head home and-" she said as she backed up towards the boat and was about to turn around when he called to her.

"Ivy?" he called, stepping a little closer, "Yeah, Spongebob?" she looked to him again, but he couldn't bring himself to say what he wanted to say, he then sighed, "It was nice seeing you too, thank you." he looked away, and she sighed, sounding a little disappointed, "No problem." she said as she turned back around until he grabbed her arm.

"Wait… please." he looked to her green eyes, he bit his lip, "I, I'm not good with words, Ivy, and so I don't know how to, ask.. but-" "yes?" she approached him, taking his hand, he froze as she stared at him, oh, why did this have to be so hard?

"I, I know i'm not the best, guy, and- but, barnacles why is this so hard?" he shook head head, she smiled, "Are you, trying to ask me out?" she asked, and he froze before he looked to the ground, "I- ohn!" he gasped as she'd kissed him.

"Of course, I'd love to go out with you." she shook her head, and he laughed, "R, really?" he asked, and she nodded, "Oh my gosh, you are the best! Saturday, Ivy, i can take you out, on a date, a real date, just us two." he nodded, and she nodded, "I'd love to." she said before he kissed her, "Great.. so, i'll see you later, right?" she asked and he nodded, "You don't even have to ask." he said as she turned to leave.

* * *

His stomach knotted as he approached the building, looking up at the sign before finding her in the window, looking for him, that was years ago, nearly 17 years, before everything went wrong, and now, he wondered if it'd be too late to turn around and leave, say he had something come up, say Gary had to go get a haircut, but, when she waved at him, he knew he had to, besides, how rude of him would it be to leave a woman waiting?

The doors chimed, and he was hit by the smell of freshly brewed coffee, and baked sweets, he looked to his left to find her sitting at a table, waiting for him, he smiled as he approached her, not even noticing his friend Squidward was sitting at the table in front of them.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you made it, Sponge, for a second I thought that you weren't gonna show, but, here you are!" she said as he pulled out his seat and sat down, and he just smiled, picking up the menu, the berry laced cake sounded good, and an iced vanilla coffee sounded just nice, hmm, maybe some.. all he was really doing was trying to keep his head in the book to keep from having any conversations that would lead down a road that he didn't want to go.

"Spongebob?" he looked up at her at the sound of his name, he glanced back down at the menu before he put it down, "Sorry." he apologized, "It's really great to see you again." she said, and he laughed, "You too."

"Really?" she asked, "It doesn't really seem like it, it's like you're trying to avoid me, or something." she shrugged, "Why would I do that?" he asked, feeling bad that he was able to make her feel that way.

"I don't know, but that's just me, to be honest, I thought I'd never see you again, until the other day, and, I was just, shocked, i mean, i've looked everywhere, but you're a lot harder to find then I thought." she laughed, well, that was kinda the point, of moving away from there, and moving here, he wanted to leave the old life he once lived behind, along with her and everyone else, and start a new care free life, without anyone to remind him of his sad past, but I guess you can't keep things buried forever, huh?

"I know I've said this before, but, you really look changed, I mean, you're more handsome then before, your wife must be a real lucky lady." she smiled, "Wife? Oh, I'm not married." he shook his head, "What? You have a girlfriend, then, right? or is she your fiance?" she asked.

"I'm not dating anyone, at least, not yet." he said, and she nodded, "Well, do you have a crush? Who is she?" she asked him, and he just stared at her, "No, i'm not in love with anyone either, I haven't found the right one, yet." he answered, sitting back as the server slid his cake and coffee in front of him.

"The right one? What do you look for in a woman?" she asked, watching as he stirred the cup, and he blinked, glancing off to the side, "Well, she, she's smart, funny, loving, caring, honest, I don't care for looks, it's what's on the inside, ya know? I mean, she has to love me for who I am, and what i do, and, and- shes faithful." he looked back at her after he'd let the last qualification slip out, taking a drink of his iced coffee.

Ivy just looked down at her hands, "Sounds nice." she softly spoke, "How are things with you and Jared?" he asked, he really didn't have to ask, really, he knew, "Jared? Oh, uh, w, we split up, but that was years ago, I haven't dated anyone since." she answered while he slid the fork out of his mouth.

"Awe, that's a shame, I really thought you two had it going for a second, you two were real cute together." he smiled, while she brushed her hair out of her face, deciding not to add onto this conversation.

"I'm sorry." she sighed, staring down at her cup of coffee, not daring to look up at him, he glanced off to a random table where a couple were sitting before looking back, "For what? you didn't do anything." he shook his head, and she shook her head before she looked behind her at what he'd looked at, seeing a happy cute couple, she smiled.

"D, do you remember when we were like that?" she suddenly asked, and he chuckled, "Do I?" he questioned, and she shrugged, leaving behind a warm smile, "We were so young then, in love, and not giving a barnacle for what other people thought of us." she said and he shook his head.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, sitting up and really looking at him, and he hesitated, afraid of what she might ask, "Um, sure.." he said, "Do you, Do you still think about us?" she asked him, "Us?" he questioned, and she just nodded.

"No, not really, i don't really like to live in the past, ya know?" he answered, plus, it was a memory that he didn't want to remember, but with her sitting here, asking him these questions, it became harder to forget, it was like she was digging up the past.

"Oh." she softly said, clearly disappointed by his answer, "Well, when you do remember, do you remember me? Or, the night after that party.." she paused, and looked at him, but he dared not to answer, biting his lip, "You know, when you took me to your place, and we, that was the first time that we-"

"Hey Squidward!" Spongebob randomly called out to the man sitting at the table behind her, looking to dodge this conversation, of course, he remembered, and of course he loved that moment, but it's all just a painful memory now, and, it really wasn't something that he wanted to get into.

"You met my old friend squidward right?" he asked her, and she turned to look at the man he'd called out to. Squidward groaned as he got up to leave when he caught sight of his neighbor who was sitting as a little round table with a strange woman.

"whose this?" He asked as he gestured towards the woman, "oh her? This is an old friend of mine, Ivy and hey get this, she's single." He winked.

Ivy just smiled, "H, hi." She waved as she crossed her arms, and Squidward just shrugged, "are you leaving? Do you want me to walk you home?" spongebob asked him, having Squidward glance at the girl before looking back at him.

Even Squidward could tell there was something up, he sighed, "uh, sure." He answered, and Spongebob smiled before he turned ro Ivy, "Oh well, thank you for your time, here this should cover my half." He said as he threw his money on the table before he stood up and turned to Squidward.

"Oh you're leaving?" She asked, and he sighed, "Well i can't really let him walk home alone, you know how elderly people are." He smiled and she sighed, he was lying.

"Oh, right, so uh, will i see you again?" She asked, and he looked up at the ceiling before he turned to her, "sure." He answered as he looked at Squidward.

"Hey, thanks for saving me back there." Spongebob smiled as he held his hands in his pockets.

"Who was she?" Squidward asked, and Spongebob sighed, "She didn't look like just a friend back there, she your girlfriend?" He asked, and Spongebob shook his head.

"Ex.. We dated in highschool, it ended bad." He said as he kicked a stone, "I had spent my entire life after that, avoiding her, and now, shes somehow found me, and, i think she's still in love with me."

"and what's wrong, do you love her?" "I, i used to, i forgot and now, i still can't stand to be around her, she's trying to fix this."

"But she can't, she just can't Squidward, i can't avoid her now, it'd be rude, and my grandfather raised be better." He sighed, looking up at him, "i don't know what to do." He shook his head, he then sighed, looking down at his phone, where she'd texted him.

"What did she say?" Squidward asked, and Spongebob sighed, "she wants to for a walk in the park." He answered.

"Well, are you gonna go?" He asked, and Spongebob sighed, "it's the joys of being me, i can't say no." He answered, "and where's the joy in that?" Squidward asked.

"There's not.. I mean, shes gonna keep bringing 'it' up, and i'm gonna get mad and she's gonna cry and now i'm the bad guy." He said as he pointed to his chest.

"Wh, what if she wants to get back together? Hmm, what if she kisses me, and i were to fall again, i don't think i can get up from that, what would i do?" He asked.

"Kiss her back.." Squidward sarcastically answered, "that's not funny."

"You don't have to go, ya know, you can tell her no, she's not your wife." Squidward rolled his eyes and Spongebob sighed, "You know everything, don't you." He said, but Squidward didn't answer, it was better this way anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Spongebob sighed as he stepped out of his pineapple to see Ivy just beyond the door, she smiled at him, walking up to him, she hugged him, breathing in his scent which brought chills down his arms, finding that it felt, good.

Spongebob clears his throat, "um, sh, shall we?" He asked and she looks up at him an nods.

"Ready as i'll ever be." She answered as she glanced down at his neck area before she looked back in his eyes.

Spongebob sighed, staring out into the blue water, too bad it wasn't raining.

* * *

"Oh, Spongebob, this has to be one of the greatest days i've ever had." Ivy laughed as she hugged up against Spongebob's arm. Spongebob smiled down at her, "Well, i'm glad, I want this to be one of your greatest days of your life." he said as he squeezed her hand.

Spongebob cringed as she'd screamed, pointing to a clothing department, "Oh, Spongebob! We, Have to go in here!" she shouted as she dragged him with her into the store. Spongebob sighed as he flipped through a bunch of outfits when Ivy had stuck her head out from one of the stalls.

"Eh, Spongebob?" she called to him, loud enough so that he was the only one that could hear her, "Yes?" he turned to her, she was blushing, "Can you come in here for a sec? You're gonna laugh, but, that dress I tried on, I, it's stuck, and I can't get it off."

"How bad is it?" he asked as he slipped in, and she turned around, moving her hair out of the way and over her shoulder, "Well, um, there's a zipper on the back, a, and i just can't reach it, but you can, right?" she asked, the red dress that she had on seemed to be glued to her, and the zipper wasn't being very cooperative with her.

"Can you get it?" she asked him, Spongebob grunted as he attempted to get it unstuck, "Yeah, uh.. There, got it." he smiled as he slowly slid the zipper down her back, his knuckle brushing against her warm skin, and he could see the white strap of her bra.

"Thanks, I knew i could count on you." she smiled as she started to take it off, "Well, I guess I'll get out and.." he paused when she'd ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders before she leaned in, brushing her lips against his neck, and kissing where his ear would have been.

"Or, you could, stay in here with me, for a little while." she smirked as she let the dress fall down around her ankles, "I, Ivy." he spoke her name with such innocence, his hands already on her hips, he wasn't sure about this, what was she planning? He'd never done this sort of thing before, honestly, he'd never even seen a woman's body until now.

He shuddered as she brushed her lips against his, she pecked his lips for a second, "Are you gonna kiss me? or- am I gonna have to kiss you?" she asked before he'd finally kissed her, "Huh." she rasped in his ear as he pulled her closer.

"Mm." he moaned as they continued to make out, his hands running down her back and feeling the soft fabric of her white panites before he slipped his hand down the back of them, and she gasped, "Sponge." she moaned as she wrapped one of her legs around his hip, where she was able to feel him against her, begging to be let out, hnn, but this was a public place.

* * *

"Hey, Sponge, look!" Ivy pointed to a clothing store, Spongebob shrugged, "What am I looking for?" he asked, and she just chuckled as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Do you think that store has any changing booths?" she asked with a mischievous smile, turning his face red, he looked at her, and she laughed, "Oh come on, sponge, I was just joking." she pushed him, having him chuckle, "Yeah, a joke.." "But, it would be nice though, huh? It'd be just like our first date." she said as she reached for his hand.

"Ivy." he softly spoke, slipping his hand out from hers, "Oh, sorry, I didn't know what I was doing." she apologized, and he just smiled back, "It's really nice out, I'm really glad you could take the time to spend time with me." she smiled, and he shrugged.

"Well, we're friends, aren't we? I'm sorry if I made you feel as if I was avoiding you or anything." he apologized, and she sighed, "I'm just glad I got to see you again." she shook her head before she looked up at him.

"You've grown up since the last time I saw you, you're so handsome." she said as she reached up to pet his cheek, which he froze to, he'd forgotten how soft her hands were, and how much he loved them whenever he would lay in his head in her lap, and he'd fall asleep with her running her fingers through the top of his head.

"Ivy." he slid her hand away from his face, looking up at her with sorrowful eyes before he let go of her hand and didn't bother going on with the rest of whatever he had to say. Ivy bit her lip, looking at him, wanting to say something but kept her mouth shut, she could tell this was something he didn't want to talk about, so why talk about it? Maybe if they didn't bring it up, he'd forget and give her another chance.

Spongebob smiled as he turned around from the ice cream man, holding two cones, he walked over to the little bench where Ivy was waiting for him, "Here." he said as he handed her a cone, she gasped, "Wow, Spongebob, thank you, this looks great." she smiled at him, but he didn't say anything he instead sat beside her.

"Om." she moaned as she'd began to lick her cone, twirling her tongue around it to smoothen it out, and he couldn't help but to watch as she worked her way around the cone before she would lick her knuckles where the icecream began to drip.

Spongebob groaned under his breath in annoyance as he turned his head away just as she looked at him, he hadn't even begun to eat his icecream, having been distracted by her talented tongue, had it really been that long?

"Oh." she gasped as she pulled her cone back, staring down at her chest as the white icecream slid down her cleavage, "An, I'm so messy." she shook her head as she used her hand to wipe away the sticky mess, which again, Spongebob couldn't quite get over, watching them giggle, he stopped when she turned her head towards him and they locked eyes, he reached for an extra napkin and offered it to her.

"Hey Spongebob." Larry suddenly waved as he walked over, Spongebob smiled, looking up towards Larry, glad to have his attention ripped away from her giggling mounds, "Oh, hey Larry, I didn't expect to see you here, how's the gym?" he asked, and Larry shrugged, "Oh, ya know the usual, always busy, tons of papers to fill out." he shrugged, "I haven't seen you there in over two weeks, what's been up? Don't tell me you're quitting now." he crossed his claws.

Spongebob chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah I know, sorry, I just haven't had the time." he answered before Larry glanced at the woman sitting next to him, he smirked turning his attention back to the man.

"You never told me you had a girlfriend, heh, I can see why you haven't been at the gym." he winked before he looked at her, "You must be working him out to the bone, huh?" he chuckled, having the two sponges blush, "Uh-"

"Well, sorry to break it to ya Larry, but, she is Not my girlfriend, i can promise you that right now." he informed, "Why not? she's a sponge, and Shes hot, Did you ask her out? Did she reject you? Is she your sister?" he asked him just as Spongebob glanced at her, he sighed scratching his head again.

"Well, is she single?" Larry asked, and Spongebob looked at her, before he looked at Larry, and nodded, "Oh wow, really?" he asked, "Hey, uh, does she need a job? I can hire her as my receptionist, and if either of you don't mind, I can even give her some, Private lessons." he winked and Spongebob cleared his throat.

"We appreciate the offer Larry, but I don't think that she'd be interested in what you have to offer." he scoffed, and Larry rolled his eyes, "Well, take her before someone else does." he said before he turned to walk away.

Spongebob sighed, "Sorry about that, Ivy, that's just Larry." he smiled as he stood up, holding out his hand to her as he tossed his melted cone in the trash beside him, "Ready to go to the park?" he asked, and she smiled as she took his hand.

"Yeah, thanks." she said, staring him the eye, even after all these years, she could just barely since a touch of his possessiveness, even if that guy was supposed to be his friend, he wouldn't quite give her away for some reason, not that it was a bad thing, it just let her know, she could see the spark in him slowly return, she'd just have to keep working at it to set it on fire.

Spongebob sighed as they approached the entrance of the park, watching as the jellyfish swam through the gates, he smiled, turning his attention to her before he stepped into the park, "Come on, this place is great." he said as he gestured for her to follow him.

"Me and my friend Sandy usually come here for picnics, or karate sessions, or even to just hang out." he shrugged, and Ivy cocked her brow, "This Sandy, who is she?" she asked him, "Well, shes one of my best friends, she's really something." he smiled, and she blinked unsure why she had this bitter feeling towards this chick she'd never met.

"Do you like her?" she asked, as she stared at the path before her feet as they continued to walk, and he laughed, "Of course I like her, I told you, she's one of my best friends." he smiled, "She sounds, great, have you kissed her?" she asked, still unable to look up at him, and he smirked.

"Why, you jealous?" he scoffed, and she looked up at him, "No, You slept with her, huh?" she asked, "I mean, i'm not mad if you did, because, you're a great guy, an attractive one too, and she sounds great, and- Spongebob."and he sighed, seeing how serious she was getting over this mention of Sandy, and she hadn't even met her.

"No, Ivy, I haven't kissed, or had sex with her, Or anyone for that matter, if that's what you're asking, she's my friend, we've hugged, and that's about it, but, it's nothing that should really concern you, i mean, heh, you're not my girlfriend, you're just a-" he stopped talking and sighed, scratching his head.

"What?" she asked, waiting for him to finish his sentence, "Nothing, just- I said nothing." he said as he turned away from her, he couldn't stand to look at her, the way she was looking at him, she looked hurt by his words, and he couldn't stand to look at her expression, he'd be pulled in, and he'd have to apologize as if he really cared.

He could already see this walk through this usually peaceful park turning into a disaster, where was the rain when he needed it? He looked up at the sky with his hands planted in his pockets, he would occasionally look over to her, staring at her and taking her features in, the outfit she had on, why did it have to be so tight? White shirt, blue jeans.

Couldn't she just cover up a bit? I mean, it wasn't like it wasn't anything that he hadn't seen, but, he shook his head, he was such a dirty sponge, what would his friends say if they found that sweet innocent Spongebob was staring at some chicks breasts? Not to mention that this chick happened to be his ex, he didn't need this, he was fine all by himself.

Spongebob then yelped as he'd suddenly tripped on root and fell down, he grunted as she'd came with him, where she'd landed on him in a very awkward position, with her head just on his chest.

His hands had instinctively ran down her sides in attempt to push her up a little, she moaned as she rubbed her head, "Hmm, Sponge-" she continued to rub her head before she looked him in the eyes.

His eyes bore through her, creating that familiar feeling again, she glanced at his lips, letting the fact that she pinned him to the ground and that she was, practically straddling him, the weight of her was something that he couldn't let go unnoticed.

He took glanced at her lips while he bit his, he could feel her weight shift a bit as she leaned in closer, his breathing slowed, and his mind became fuzzy, was this really going to happen now? He could barely feel her lips brush against his, until she pulled back when he groaned.

Seeing his entire face starting to turn purple, "Sp, Spongebob?" she called to him, "Are you ok?" she asked, and he nodded, "Yep, n, never could be better but, do you think you can get off? I can't breathe and you're, nn, crushing my um.. down there." he squeaked out as he attempted lift her off his groin before she gasped and got off just as he gasped for air, he slowly picked himself up, fixing his clothes before he looked up at a pair of scallops as they flew to the nearest tree.

"Hey, I've got an idea." he said as he looked at her before he pulled out a random bag of scallop feed, "They must be getting hungry." he said as he gestured for her to come sit at a bench with him to feed the many different scallops.

Ivy watches for a second as he throws some down on the grass, he sits still for a second, waiting for the scallops to fly down, and she can't help but to watch him, he then looks at her, for a second their eyes lock and he then takes her hand, he says something but she is unsure what, she can't hear the words that come out of his mind, but she somehow gets what he's saying as he pours some in her hand.

He laughs as he points behind her, seeing a little scallop perched on the arm rest next to her, she jumps, and screams a little, scaring it away, and she can't help but to awe at it, and again, he just laughs.

"It's fine, you just have to be calm, and gentle, let them know it's ok." he said, and she shrugged and shook her head, "How?" she asked and he smiled, "Here, i'll show you." he said before he looked up at the coral tree and started whistling, she jumped a little as one came to his side, and he held out his hand for it to eat out of.

He then looked up at her as he gestured for her to hold her hand up, showing the seeds in her hand, she sat still as the little creature hopped into her hands, tears filled her eyes, "Oh my gosh, sponge, she's so cute!" she said before she heard him laugh out loud, when she looked up at him she found that he was covered in scallops, on his head, both arms and knees and, even the little scallop in her hand flew to him, perching on the tip of his nose.

He laughed, saying how much it tickled before he started sniffling, "Uh oh." he warned himself before he let out a sneeze, which shooed off the scallops, and she just shook her head, "Oh, spongebob." she smiled at him, and he smiled back, "What, didn't know I was a scallop whisperer?" he laughed.

Ivy sighed as she still couldn't keep her eyes off of him, the way he laughed, she couldn't quite get enough of it, she knew it was weird to be attracted to such a simple, annoying thing, but his laugh was him, and it made her think that there was a chance he'd changed, and forgot the things that had happened, but still, there was something different about it this time around, as there was something behind it, he was hiding something behind that small smile, she didn't know what, or perhaps, maybe she did but she couldn't bring herself to think about it.

The boy that she'd known in high school, had changed into a man, he'd changed alot since she'd last seen him, he was a lot bigger now, and his attitude, it wasn't the same, what's changed?

She gasped under her breath as he'd turned his head towards her, after feeling her eyes on him for the last minute and a half, he couldn't take it anymore and looked at her, was there something on his face? She couldn't help but to get lost in his eyes again, so blue.

Had they always been this blue? She couldn't remember, but she knew that she loved looking into his starry eyes when they were together, and even now, when the stars were gone, one couldn't tell that he was hurting unless they knew him, hurting? But from what? From all those years ago? No, it had only just started again, he'd pushed it aside and until now, she was the cause of it all.

She looked away, looking at his lips, had they always been this thick and, pink? She wished she could remember, remember those days, when they would sneak under the bleachers just to get away from their friends and make out.

Oh, how it hurt to remember, so she forgot, but she couldn't forget how badly she hungered for his lips, huh, and they were right there, she ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders, noticing that they even felt, harder then she last remembered, she could feel herself sink, why did it have to end the way it did?

His heart raced through the roof as they sat there, staring at each other, he wanted to cry, but he stopped himself as she placed her gentle hands on his shoulders, his heart screamed at him to get away, run away as soon as possible.

While his mind only seemed to cheer him on, constantly fighting with himself, NO! Say No! You can't handle this, you can't do this! His heart shouted at him, until it was silenced when his own hands betrayed him as they reached for her hips, oh, God did he miss this feeling, and this was it.

He hummed as their lips finally touched, they both used caution as they tested the water, their lips gave off a tingling sensation when they touched, electrifying them, oh, and it felt so good, and they couldn't quit now.

They then came in for more, soft and slow, before quickly deepening their much needed kiss. They cried as they fought for more, gripping and grabbing at each others body parts, as if they couldn't get enough, and they couldn't, making it clear as she climbed on his lap, not giving a barnacle for the mother who had to cover her kid's eyes as they passed by.

He moaned as she'd slipped her hand under his shirt, and up his chest, while he reached up and squeezed her breasts, it's been so long since he'd had this much action, and they felt bigger then he'd remembered.

"Hnn." She moaned as she started to slowly move her hips over his groin as he helped her by moving his hips a certain way, while she attempted to get her hands in his pants, she wanted him, oh, did she want him, and she didn't care if they did it now on this park bench in front of everybody. Upon hearing the buckle jingle, and feeling his pants loosen, he gasped, and pushed her off.

"You cheated on me!" He shouted as he pointed at her, standing up off the park bench.

 **To be Continued..**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you coming with me to Patrick's game tonight?" a young, teenage Spongebob asked as he and his girlfriend at the time stood by her locker, "It'll be fun, just the two of us.." he said, Ivy smiled, "It won't be just the two of us, my friends are going too."

Spongebob sighed to himself, he didn't really care for her friends, not when one of them hated him, and the other one always wanting to feel him up, but he could deal with them if he was with her, i mean she was worth it, right.

"So, i'll pick you up tonight." he said, and she nodded, "Yeah, be sure you dress up too, I want us to match." she said as she wrapped her hands around him, he sighed as he looked down at her, brushing his hand across her face, "I'll do anything for you, babe." he said before he leaned down to kiss her, when he was suddenly shoved against the locker by one of her friends.

"Ew, you weren't seriously gonna kiss him, were you?" her friend, Jess questioned, before she looked at him and shook her head, as another one of her friends, Becky walked over to him, running her fin up his chest and shoulder.

"Hey spongebabe." she smirked before he pulled her hand off him, "Dont, touch me." he said as he slipped out from her reach while she just snickered, Ivy shook her head and shrugged, as if she could really do anything, they were her friends and it wasn't new.

"Sorry, Sponge." she said, and he sighed, "I guess I better get going, but i'll see you again tonight when I pick you up." he said as they hugged each other before he was pushed off her again.

xx

Spongebob smiled down at Ivy as they played with each others hands. The water around them was filled with warm chatter of the people, they were at the big football game, halftime was here and they stood in the long line to get their food.

The learned their foreheads together as they hugged each other closer, his hands pulling her closer, "I love you, you know that?" he smiled at her, and giggled, "I love you more." she said as she pecked his lips before he went to lean in to kiss her when they were called up next.

"Oh, um.. what do you want?" he asked her, she hummed, looking up at the paper menu, "Hmm, are the fries fresh?" she asked the other teen behind the window.

"Thanks, sponge." Ivy said as the walked out of the way of the concessions holding the food that they ordered, "You don't have to thank me, i'm just trying to keep my baby fed." he smiled at her, and she shook her head, when Spongebob suddenly stopped when he heard the sounds of her friends looking for her, "Quick, lets hide!" he said as he took her hand and dragged her under the bleachers.

Spongebob bit his lip as he looked out for them as they slowly walked out of view, "What is it?" she asked, Spongebob shook his head before he turned around, smiling, and sweating a little, "Oh, its nothing." he answered.

Ivy cocked her brow, "Nothing? I don't believe that for a second, if its nothing, than why'd you pull us under here?" she asked, and he shrugged, "because- I like being alone with you, is that ok?" he asked before he turned back around to look between the cracks of the bleachers.

Ivy smiled, shaking her head as she set her fries and soda to the side, before she tapped him on the shoulder and pushed him against a beam, "If you wanted to be alone, why didn't you just say so?" she questioned as she took his wrapped burger and set it on a crate beside them.

Spongebob swallowed hard before he took a sip of his water before setting it to the side before he turned back to her, her lips brushing against his as he reached down to her hips and pulled her in closer when their lips crashed against eachother's.

"Hmm." he moaned as he reached for her face and brought the kiss in deeper, and faster, panting as they made out, exchanging saliva, when he let out a grunt as she pushed him against the beam even harder, he bent down a little wrap one of her legs around his hip as she ran her hands down his back before returning back to his shoulders, she ran her hands down his jersey and slipped them under his shirt.

"Huh, Ivy." he moaned as he squeezed her breasts before he picked her up and sat her on one of the crates, he pushed himself between her legs, rubbing his hand over her crotch seam, "Huh, Sponge." she moaned as she pulled him closer.

xx

"I can't believe you did that." Ivy silently chuckled with her back against his boat, and with him standing in front of her holding her hand, "I was trying to get us away from your friends, you were the one that started the hot make out session." he smirked.

"I'm just glad no one heard us, I mean, you were moaning pretty loud." he teased, Ivy blushed, "I thought you liked my moans." she smiled, "I do, I love it so much, and you know what they do to me." he whispered to her.

"You coming over to my place later, after you drop Pat off?" she asked as she tugged him closer by his belt loops.

"Hmm, you want me to?" he asked as he got closer, "Well, I wanna show you the dress I picked out for prom and also, my parents are going to be at my grandparents tonight, and, i just thought that- well, you know." she said, and he shook his head, "No, i don't know, can you give me a hint?" he smiled, "Well.."

Ivy glanced around them to see if anyone was looking before she pulled him into her, running her hands up his chest while she brushed knee against his groin, "If you don't have a clue, than, i guess it'll have to be a surprise." she said, making the pores on the back of his neck close, she was teasing him.

"hmm, I like surprises.. how can I refuse?" he shrugged as he rubbed his nose against hers, "Ok guys, enough of that, i wanna get home." patrick said as he and Ivy's friends approached them and the two pulled away from each other, "I'm gonna ride with my friends, see you later?" she asked, glancing at his lips before she looked back at his eyes, and nodded.

"You know you will." he said before they gave a final kiss and hug, he sighed as he watched her run to her group of friends as Patrick hopped in the passenger seat, "Come on Spongebob, you can see her later, lets go, i'm starving." Patrick shouted from his seat.

"yeah, yeah I'm coming, just keep your pants on." Spongebob rolled his eyes as he walked to the driver side of the boat, "Hmm, where do you wanna eat?" Spongebob asked as he started the engine.

"hmm, i don't know.." Patrick said, "I'm kinda in the mood for something greasy to take my mind off of losing the game." Patrick said as he leaned on his hand, "what about the krusty krab?" Spongebob suggested.

"Yeah.. sounds good." patrick answered as they drove out of the grassy parking lot.

xx

Smoke and rain filled the air around them, a crowd had formed off to the side of the road as Spongebob's boat had crashed into a ditch, the front of the boat had wrapped around a light pole that'd broken in half and crushed the roof.

Spongebob groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurred, his ears were ringing, and he could feel his heart in his chest, there was glass everywhere, he slowly sat up, spitting out some blood and teeth, crying from the sudden rush of pain he felt shoot up his legs and back.

Spongebob slowly turned his neck towards the passanger side to see his best friend, "P, patrick." he croaked before he was blinded by several flashlights.

Lights flashed in his eyes as he was quickly wheeled through the hospital, the doctors and his parents at his side, the doctor was saying something but nothing was coming out, he watched as the man snapped his fingers in his face several times before he blacked out.

 **Three weeks later**

Spongebob sat in his hospital bed, looking down at the casts around his legs, "He will never walk again.. it's a miracle he's even alive." the doctor's voice echoed in the back of his mind, "Even if he could use his legs, it'd take a while for him to walk like he used to.."

Spongebob looked down at his phone, "Hey Ivy, it's me, Spongebob, sorry for not being able to make it to your place, something kind of happened.. Im sure you heard, I miss you, I just wished you'd come by and see me, I could really use a hug right now." he typed before he wiped some tears from his eyes.

Days had gone by, not hearing a word from the one person he needed, days turned into weeks of torture, listening to his parent's fight, weeks of surgery turned into months of healing, and he still hadn't heard a word from Ivy.

Maybe she had lost her phone, no.. she hadn't lost her phone, she'd been reading his messages, but she just hasn't said anything, maybe her service was bad where ever she was and it kept her from sending out texts, school always kept her busy, so that could be one thing that could have kept her from texting back.

He also remembered that she'd once told him that she had a job interview at some small business, maybe she got hired, and couldn't answer.

Spongebob sighed, sitting in the bed, looking out the window, watching as the rain soaked the glass, he gasped as he head his phone go off, thinking it was her but only found it was that stupid game he installed, he always forgot to delete it, but what was the point?

Spongebob turned to the door as his father walked in, "How are you feeling?" he calmly asked, "have you heard from her?" he asked, Harold stood there for a few seconds before he sighed, shaking his head, "Maybe it's best that you try and forget about her son."

Spongebob looked at him for a few seconds before he started to shake his head, "I can't, I can't do that.." "She hasn't come, or said anything for the few months you've been in here, what makes you think she'll come now?" Harold questioned.

"She loves me dad, she'll come, I know she will.. she's just been busy." he said, Harold scoffed, "Busy with what? What's so important that she cant take five minutes out of her day to reply to one of your stupid messages?"

"I won't be surprised if she's out screwing around with another boy.." "She wouldn't do that." Spongebob shook his head, "And how do you know, she's a pretty girl with needs, and you've been in here for three months and you haven't heard from her, i think it's safe to say it's over between the two of you."

Tears were rolling down Spongebob's face, "Its not, she loves me, I know she dose, and if she didn't, if, if she wanted to end things, she'd tell me, she wouldn't leave me not knowing like this, so you don't know what you're talking about old man." Spongebob pointed at him.

"You never liked her anyways, you, you never liked the thought of me actually being happy, I've already been through enough as it is, and I don't need you to make things worse, Ivianna still loves me, and, and I'll prove it to you, when I get out of here, we'll be together again, and she'll still love me, and after we're both done with school, we'll get married, and have three kids, and you won't be able to stop us." he shook his head.

"Right, yeah because she'll be there when you get out, but when she's not, and she's in some other kids lap, don't come crying to me when you get your heart broke." "Like I'd ever go to you, Now if you could do me a big fat favor, I'd like you to get out of my room, and leave me the hell alone." he said as he crossed his arms.

Spongebob cried after his father left the room, how could he say that to him? He and his father never the closest father and son, but that still didn't give him the right, but, what if he was right?

What Ivy was.. No! Ivy would never do that to him, she loved him, she said so herself, he could get better, learn to walk right again, and he could see her again, and they'd be together, it'd just take time.

 **Months Later**

Spongebob sighed as he walked out of the hospital, it'd take time to get here, yeah he had to use a walker to be safe, but he did it, he could walk, and he was released today, the air, or water had never been so fresh, and it was only a few days until prom, and he had a surprise for a very special someone.

xx

Spongebob sighed as he stood in front of his mirror, looking over his suit when his mother walked in, she awed once seeing him all dressed up, "Awe, look at you, so handsome." she said as she adjusted his jacket.

"Ivy will be so happy to see you." she said, and he smiled, blushing at the thought of being able to see her again for the first time, he could just imagine the look on her face, how she'd turn around, and see him, jump on him, and kiss him like she was afraid she'd never see him again.

"Ready?" she asked, and he nodded following her out of his room and out to the boat.

His heart raced as he stood at the entrance, looking up at the blue and white balloon arches that went down the walkway to the gym, he cleared his throat as he stepped up to the booth to sign in.

"Na-" the person didn't even finish when they looked up and saw the sponge, "Sp, Spongebob?" they stood up and he smiled, "Hey Tina, long time no see." he said, Tina smiled, shaking her head, "I heard you were in the hospital, when did you-" "I just got out the other day." he said sighing, "It's such a beautiful night to be alive." he shook his head.

"Have you seen Ivy?" he asked, Tina's face softened, "Ivy?" she asked, "yeah, you know, my girlfriend? I came to surprise her, I hope she's here." he said as he looked at the doors before looking back at her.

"Have you seen her?" he asked, trying to peak over the list of names, "Yeah, I seen her go in not too long ago, but, Spongebob.." she stopped talking when she watched him just go in.

The place was lit with lights and music, a disco ball in the center of the room, snack tables all around, he sighed, looking down to his legs, hoping that they wouldn't fail him, everyone he walked by had all stopped to look at him, as if they'd just seen a ghost.

"Have you seen Ivy?" he would ask random people before he turned to look at the dance floor, his eyes lit up as he see her right there in the crowd, looking alone, he smiled, stepping forward before he set his walker to the side.

Ivy jumped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, but then she laughed, "Oh, there you are I- Spongebob?" she questioned as she looked at his yellow hands before she turned around to see that it was him.

Spongebob smiled, tears of joy filling his eyes, "Hi Ivy." he smiled, "I Made it, can you believe it? I'm actually here." he said as he slid his hands down to hers as a small smile slipped across her face.

Ivy shook her head, "Tha, that's great, but, what are you doing here?" she asked, and he laughed, "I'm here to dance with you, they released me a few days ago, i just got out, and, i thought I'd surprise you." he said.

"but, I have to go back in a week or two to get the rest of these stitches taken out." he said as he felt the stitches on his head, "Spongebob." Ivy shook her head, "Did you miss me? I missed you." he said as he hugged her, "I honestly didn't think i'd see you again, but, here we are, Im here, you're here, we're together again."

"Sponge-" Spongebob shook his head, tears falling from his face, "Why weren't you there?" he asked, squeezing her hands, "Why weren't you there? I called, I left texts, but, you never answered, why? I needed you so bad, but you-"

"But, I'm sure you have a good reason, right? You must've been in trouble or something, and you couldn't see or talk to me." he said, "Spongebob." "N, no it's alright, Ivy, I forgive you, heh you probably wouldn't have wanted to see me that way anyways, I know I wouldn't, I know i was in a bad condition, it was hard, but I did it, I lived, I died, but, I lived. I just wished you were there to help me through it." he sniffed.

Tears filled Ivy's eyes, "Spongebob." "I love you too, I, I love you, and I don't ever wanna be apart from you again!" he said as he brought her in for a kiss, but was stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

Spongebob looked up, smiling, "oh, hey Jared!" Spongebob greeted a tall purple fish, "Hey lil sponge." he waved as he stepped up to them, "What are you doing here, I thought you were dead." he said as he cocked his eyebrow, Spongebob laughed, "Twice! But I'm super strong! See my muscles?" Spongebob asked as he showed him his weak arm muscles.

"I live through both of them, the doctor said that I was lucky, of course I have to go back and get these removed but, other then that, I am good as new." Spongebob smiled, Jared looked at Ivy, "and now, me and Ivy can-" "Spongebob, listen." Ivy spoke up.

"We're not together anymore." she informed, Spongebob cocked his eyebrow, "we're not together? Hehe, silly Ivy, were together right now, you, me, and even Jared, see?" Spongebob said, Ivy looked at him questionly.

"N, no, not like that, what I mean is-" she looks up at Jared and Jared wraps his arm around her and smiles, Spongebob cocked his eyebrow, "So you two are friends? That's great, you know it's better to have more friends, don't you think?" Spongebob questioned.

"Listen, Spongebob you and Ivy are done, she broke up with you, and now she is with me, ya got that?" Jared blurted, Spongebob shook his head, not quite understanding it until he got a closer look, seeing Ivy hug Jared as he hugged his arm around her.

Spongebob looked at Ivy, "I, Ivy?" Spongebob choked, "I, is this true?" he asked her, Ivy sighed, looking away from him, she couldn't look at him, not like this, she nodded.

Spongebob shook his head, seeing that his father was right, "Wh, why? I, I thought you loved me, you were mine, and, how could you keep this from me, why couldn't you tell me?" Spongebob asked as his eyes filled with tears.

"I couldn't tell you while you were going through what you were, it didn't feel right, im sorry." she shook her head, "and so, you just, cheated on me?" Spongebob asked, "and that makes it all better?"

Ivy shook her head, "I didn't know what to do, ok, I was upset about what had happened to you, heart broken even, and I needed someone to talk to, and Jared, he was there, and he made everything better, I ended up liking him, the way I liked you, I tried my best not to get caught up with him, but I couldn't help it, and I couldn't come out and tell you because I didn't want you to hurt yourself."

"And, so you choose to hurt me yourself? I just got out of the hospital, I can walk again, I can talk, eat, even Jellyfish! I came here tonight to be with you, and you want to be with him, someone that you knew I loathed, if you told me before, I wouldn't have even came to this stupid prom." Spongebob shook his head.

"Hey!" Jared raised his voice, Spongebob scoffed holding his hand up to keep him from speaking, "Maybe, this is for the best, I don't need you, all those times that I thought I needed you in my life, I was only fooling myself, because when it came down to it, with me in that bed, you weren't there, when I thought I needed you to support me, I did it for myself, not you, I know now that some day, when I find me a real woman, I'll have you to thank." Spongebob smiled, glancing up at Jared before looking at Ivy.

"I hope you know what you're doing, because you know what he is, you may think that he is a dream boat but in the end, your dream will turn into a nightmare." he said before he walked out.

Ivy sighed, watching at the left, the feeling of dread coming over her as Jared just laughed, "Who needs someone like that, when you can have someone like me, right Babe?" Jared smirked as she just looked at him.

"Hey, do you wanna get out of here? I just put a new seat cover in the back of my boat if you wanna test it out." he snickered at her.

Years had passed, hed moved onto bigger things, like moving away to his new home in Bikini Bottom, far enough away from her and every other person hes once knew, and he was finally happy again.

He stayed out of risky relationships, afraid that everyone would end the same, he didnt have time to sit around crying over something that was never going to work out in the end, sure the beginning, love, hugs and kisses, along with some other things were great, but itd all end in tears.

And he was in no rush to get his heart crushed again, he could wait, if someone came and stole his heart than, so be it, but it wouldn't happen, at least, not until recently.

Everything he'd worked hard for had came crashing down when 'She' walked through those shiny glass doors, and she destroyed everything, and it only took one kiss.

 **Ok, I know, this chapter kinda seems all over the place, and not really good imo but i kinda wanted to shed a little light on their relationship..**

 **and yes, i am aware that Spongebob can't drive, but the way i have it, in Childhood, he was a regular teen, he could drive perfectly, but he got in a really bad accident, some dude was driving home at night drunk off his ass and ran the red light and crashed into Spongebob's boat, they crashed into another boat and then spun off into a drainage ditch.**

 **The accident is the reason why Patrick isnt as smart as he is, is because Patrick honestly had worse injuries, his face was literally broken, he suffered brain damage, Patrick was also supposed to die but eh.. stuff.**

 **Now years after the accident, Spongebob has trouble passing the driving test because he is still traumatized, and it gets to him, i mean, if you watch a few episodes, you can see Spongebob driving perfectly, like driving a sub, or a grease truck.. lol don't forget the patty wagon.. etc…**

 **Also i was lazy at the end of this and just copied n pasted some of the other story part in the end :T**


	5. Chapter 5

Spongebob moaned as he pulled her in closer, gripping onto her hips as she moved them over the growing bulge deep within his pants, huh, it felt good, hnn, so good, he didn't want to stop he remembered, tears stained their cheeks as they made out.

"Hnn.." she moaned, he could have sworn she said his name, hnn he wanted it so bad, feeling her thrust into him, how his hands squeezed her perfectly sized breasts, how her hands rubbed his chest and how he could have let her touch his.. if things had not ended the way they had, who knows, they would have done it on that bench without a care in the world, everything had slowed down around them in that short moment, like they were the only things that had mattered, all they could see, hear, feel, and taste were each other.

Was he really that lonely? Seeing that witch, making him want her, he couldn't want her, no, not after what'd happened, but he did, oh man did he want her, he wanted her more than anyone he'd ever wanted, and that's saying a lot, because he never wanted anyone, as much as he needed her, but he couldn't have her, he didn't know what he was going to do, sitting here at the nut bar at goofy goobers, eating ice cream, it seemed that not even Ice Cream was enough to get him wasted.

"H, how could this happen, how could i let that happen." he cried to the waiter who was using a cloth to wipe the ice cream glasses, tears streamed from Spongebob's eyes, "I thought that, moving away would be the end of it, i wouldn't have had to face her again, but.. she found me, and she made me.. i can't believe i put my mouth on that." he shook his head.

"You know what she did?" he asked the man who shook his head, not really caring, "I spent months, recovering in that hospital, from an accident that should have killed me, i don't know why she didn't come, she didn't even talk to me, She read my messages, yeah.. i just figured she was busy with school, or she got a new job that kept her busy." he shook his head as he stared at the partially eaten glass of ice cream that had started to melt.

"I fought to get better, for her, so i could see her again, i left the hospital, just in time for prom, i wanted to surprise her, i wanted to see the look on her beautiful face when she seen me, but, what i saw.." he shook his head.

"How did that even happen? why was she with him? he didn't love her, but they were dancing, and she was kissing him, i'm sure they fucked in the parking lot afterwards, heh and you know what's funny." he scoffed as he wiped his eyes, "Jered left her a few weeks after for some other chick, serves her right." he said as he stirred his ice cream.

"I thought it was over once i moved away, i wouldn't have to see her, or him again, wouldn't have to be reminded, but, here she comes, nearly fifteen years later, out of nowhere.." he sighed.

"I tried to avoid her, because I KNEW this would happen, and I was STUPID enough to let it happen, she wanted to spend time together, as 'friends' and my mother taught me not to be rude, so, i went along with it, i mean what was the worst that could happen, right? how could i still be upset over something that happened so long ago?" he questioned, "I wasn't, at first, id let it go, i couldn't see how i could let something as stupid as that get in the way of my life, i mean we were kids, so it wasn't real, but.."

"but we ended up making out not too long ago, she was.." he sighed, "I don't know why it felt so good, why i even let her kiss me and why i even kissed back, why i was, touching and.. but, it felt good, so good, i didn't want to stop, i wanted to continue, i wanted to touch her and, so many other, naughty things.. heh what kind of man am I?" he questioned before he started smacking his head, "WHY AM I- SO- DAMN- STUPID!" he said between slaps.

"I let this happen, i should have turned away when i had a chance, maybe it's time to move again.. but, why should I move, this is My home, I was here first, right? and here SHE comes out of nowhere, and Ruins everything, thats all shes good for, besides eating a bag of-" he murmured something to himself before he shoved a spoon of ice cream in his mouth.

"Everything was Fine before she came, the way i feel about her.. I, i don't know if I love, or hate her, maybe it's both, i missed her so much but i also wanted nothing to do with her, i don't know, maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me because it's been so long since I've touched a woman." he shook his head, "I've never been so confused." he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Sorry, i shouldn't be talking to you about this stuff, i came here to get wasted off Icecream for pete sake, and it's not even doing the trick.." he said as he let his spoon drop in the bowl.

"That's gotta be tough man, Maybe it's time for you to try something stronger." the man said, Spongebob looked up at him, "Stronger? you mean like, alcohol, right?" he asked, and the man shrugged, "You seem old enough, and It's what i'd do, that and among other things, maybe try getting laid, it'll take your mind off of things.."

Spongebob sighed, rubbing his head, "I don't know, maybe you're right, heh, but who would be stupid enough to sleep with me?" he scoffed as he stood up to leave, "Thanks." he said, and man nodded, "You still have to pay." the man plainly said, and Spongebob nodded, throwing a little more than what he owed on the table, "See you around, keep the change." he waved as he walked out.

xx

Spongebob sighed as he plopped down in his chair with a bottle in his hand, "Meow?" Gary looked up at him, concerned, he never seen his owner like this, drinking? Depressed, what could be the cause of this, his guess, it had to be because of Her, there was no other answer for this.

He remembered how it was when it happens the first time, how he came home, crying, and then vowing to never get in another relationship again, out of fear that he'd get hurt again, and he couldn't go through that again, it would tear him apart, just like it is now, Gary even seen this coming.

"Not now Gary." he said as he held his head, his cheeks still wet from tears, "meow." he began to pur, rubbing against Spongebob's leg to try and cheer him up, and it usually helped, Spongebob shook his head, letting a tired smile crack across his face as he looked down at his snail.

"Are you hungry boy?" he asked before he stood up, "I thought you might be." he said as he walked towards the kitchen to fix Gary a snack, just because he was upset didn't mean he could neglect Gary, the only person that had ever been there for him.

Spongebob than plopped down in the chair in the kitchen, watching as his snail ate his food, glad to see that someone was happy. He turned his head, closing his eyes, he was so sick of this, feeling like this, and it was all because of her. Why did she have to go and make him love her again, Love? No, he didn't love her, he couldn't, he couldn't be with her, not after.. she'd just go do it again.

He bit his lip as he couldn't help the images that flashed across his mind, back than when they were together and they would get a into a little bit of trouble, how that ice cream on her chest reminded him of some other white fluids, hnn, and at the park.

The way their bodies moved against each others, and remembering how bad he wanted her, and to think that she was actually gonna pull It out, what was she even planning on doing with it in the first place? Rubbing it? Sucking it? Fucking it?

Spongebob leaned back as he groped his crotch, squeezing his erection, just imaging her lips around it excited him, he let his jaw drop as he couldn't help but to tease himself, hmm, he began to loosen his pants, unhooking his belt, unbuttoning his shorts, "Hmm." he hummed as he went to slip his hand beneath his shorts, "Meow"

Spongebob opened his eyes, he'd totally forgotten that Gary was in here, but before he could apologize, he heard a knock at his door, he sighed, who could it be, Patrick? Squidward? he could really use a friend right now.

xxx

Ivy sat alone in her apartment, sitting in front of a pile of stacked boxes, she couldn't very well stay here, not when he lived here, it would hurt too much to know that she could run into him on any day she walked out of her apartment, even though leaving would hurt just the same, but if she stayed, she'd hurt him more, who was she to think that they could fix things.

It was amazing how long he held onto that, how could he still be mad over that? It wasn't like she really cheated on him, the doctors said he wouldn't live, that he'd be lucky if he made it.

She hated seeing him in that bed the way he was, all bandaged up, he'd broken his legs, a few ribs, fractured his skull, the damage was so bad that it'd slowed his regeneration ability, so it was a slow recovery, she couldn't bare to be in the same room with him, he wouldn't respond to her for days whenever she came in, the doctors said that his chances of surviving were slim.

How was she supposed to know he'd pull through? All of their friends and family said he wouldn't make it and just counted him dead already, even his father believed he wouldn't make it, saying that even if he made it, he wouldn't be the same, he'd never walk again, and he might not even remember her.

And, Jared was there, and Spongebob wasn't, how was she supposed to know? If she'd known, she would have waited for that first text, she couldn't bare to see or speak to him after getting together with him, he deserved better, but he'd keep texting, begging for some kind of reply but all she did was, ignore him.

The look on his face when he found out, it broke her heart, and it was only a few weeks after that, he'd disappeared from her life forever, she didn't know where he had gone, if he was ok, if he was dead or alive.

Did she really cheat on him? Well that's what he thought, to think that she'd ruined such a great relationship. She'd hoped he'd forget about it, and that they could start over, and for a second, she thought they were, when they kissed each other for the first time in forever.

They'd missed each other more than either of them had thought, huh and he was better than before, and the way he kissed her, how he kissed her, the way he felt, there was something there.

Was she really about to throw it all away again? Leaving like this, she couldn't leave without seeing him one last time, maybe this could be it, if she offered herself to him, showed him how much she loved him.

xxx

Spongebob sighed as he walked towards his door, wondering who could be at his door this time, maybe it was Patrick, or Squidward coming to yell at him for crying so much, but no, it was even better.

She stood patiently in front of his door, waiting for him to answer it, she raised her hand to knock again, just incase he didn't hear her, when she finally heard the door unlock.

She felt a little nervous, fiddling with the bottom of her shirt, she didn't make a sound as he now stood in front of her, she looked past his expression at the redness of his cheeks, like, he'd been drinking.

"Oh, it's you." He spat, she could smell it on his breath that he had in fact been drinking, "why am i not surprised?" he questioned, and she just smiled, "Sorry, i just, i had to see you just one last time." she said as she took a step closer but he backed up, not wanting to get too close to her.

"Right, i almost forgot you hated me." she said, he sighed, "Hate is a strong word, i'll just say, I don't like you, I don't want to see, or hear you, I can't stand to be in the same room as you, I don't even want you here, so why are you here?" he asked, "and give me one good reason i shouldn't slam this door in your fucking face?" he asked her, and she just stared up at him, tears finally falling down her face, how could he say that to her?

He rolled his eyes, groaning, "Come on, don't start this shit with me, what, did you think that after what you did, we could be friends again? Did you think that we could be ok? After that? Did you think that after all these years, you could just come back into my arms, and we could go back to the way things were?" he asked her.

"What did you think would happen?" He shrugged.

Again, she didn't answer, now he was the one with tears in his eyes, "I was in love with you, Ivy, I wanted to marry you, and raise a family-" "We could still do that!" she shouted as she grabbed his hands, "W, we can, We can!" she cried, and he shook his head, "No, we can't." he said swiping his hands from her.

"Trust is the main part of any relationship, you had my trust, and you-"

"You had your chance, and, you blew it, you cheated, and you lost every bit of trust i had in you." he reminded her again, and that's when she fell to her knees, crying at his feet, "I, I said I was sorry." she cried in her hands, how many times was he going to throw that at her? "I, I never meant for it to happen, I never meant to hurt you, I'm sorry." she shook her head, looking up at him, and he sighed as he watched the mascara run down her face.

"Stop." he shook his head, "You know I hate it when you cry, just stop!" he shouted, and she stopped, finally standing up, he calmed his voice, "What do you want from me, Ivy?" he asked, looking into her for an answer, his face was sincere, all the pain he'd felt showed on his face, his voice breaking with each second of looking at her.

"I'm tired of the games" he shook his head, "I'm tired of waiting for you to tell me what it is you want from me." he said as he stepped closer, his hands shaking with anger, "Ha, haven't you hurt me enough? What, is it not good enough? Huh, was my pain not enough, so you come back, to hurt me even more?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"THAN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" he shouted, his voice cracking, before he turned and started to bash his head into the metal door frame, blooding his face, "I, IS, THIS WHAT YOU.. WANT!? HUH.. GAH, AH! AH!" he shouted at he continued to bash his head in.

Ivy gasped, rushing to stop him, "Spongebob! Stop! you're hurting yourself! Please!" she pulled him back, shaking her head with more tears seeing the blood run down down his face.

"Wha, what are you doing? You're an, Idiot!" she shouted at him, "I, I'm an idiot? i, i was just doing what you wanted me to.." "That is NOT what i wanted, and even if it was, Why would you even do something like that." she said.

"I, i don't know." he said as he fell to his knees, sitting in front of the door as he held his head, he'd never been too good with seeing or losing his blood, and he woozy all of a sudden.

"Come on, let's get you inside so i can clean you up." she said as she helped pick him up to bring him inside.

 **To be continued.. eventually, lol sorry nah it's not over yet, maybe 2 more chapters? I think anyways.. idk how long it'll be before the next chapter will be out, we'll find out..**

 **There'd be more but i don't really like going over 2000+ words for a chapter so :T**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N This chapter is a little MATURE for some readers, if you do not like mature settings such as this, and want to read this, go to the right corner of your phone or computer and click, FIND (or if you're using your computer, use CTRL+F) and type "End of" once you reach the *Start of smut*

Your Welcome.

Ivy sighed as they sat in the living room, using a wet rag to wipe the blood from his face. She avoided his stare, knowing that if she looked she'd lose it all, when she needed to focus on cleaning him.

He stared at her, his hands gripping the seat, watching as she would bite and lick her lips, and notice how whenever she leaned up her breasts would come a little closer to his face, and how bad he wanted to touch them, but he refused, and looked away instead.

He closed his eyes as she began to talk, "This is kinda like that time at your parents, we'd just gotten to your place from that party, and I was so sick, from drinking, I know you told me not to, because you knew it would happen, but I was never a good listener, but I was so sick, i kept throwing up, and you.." she glanced at his face, smiling, "you took care of me, held my hair back, rubbed my back.. and after that we.." she blushed.

"I still love you." she said, looking at him, but he didn't say anything, "I'm so sorry about what happened, I really am, i didn't know you'd come back, I didn't know you would live, if i had known.."

She sighed, putting the rag back in the bowl of water she had, "You're all cleaned up, I'm gonna go find some bandages, and than, i guess i'll get going." she said as she stood up, and he watched as she took the bowl to the kitchen to dump the water out.

Ivy shook her head as she leaned over the sink wiping her eyes free of the tears that had started falling again, why was she even here? What was she hoping to achieve? Did she really think that he would love her again, and that they could just forget everything and start over?

Spongebob sighed as he leaned up against the door frame to his kitchen watching as she washed her hands off, he bit his lip as he stared at her, his eyes wandering down her back side, he sighed under his breath, turning his head away from her, he didn't know what to say or do at the moment.

"Where do you keep your first aid kit?" she asked, turning around, a little surprised to see him standing in the door, he shook his head, "Im fine, I don't need it." he said, and she just glared at him, looking at her, he hated that face, he looked away avoiding her stare, "Down the hall, first door on the right." he answered before he went to take a seat at the table.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked as he looked to her as she opened the small red box on the kitchen table, and pulled out a couple bandaids, "What do you mean, you smashed your head into the door, and I wouldn't want these to get infected, I knew you were crazy, but, not this crazy." she shook her head.

"Yeah but you know i can take care of myself." "I didn't look like you were to me, drinking, and than doing whatever the heck you were doing back there." she said as she reached to apply a band aid to him.

"You're crazy, you know that?" she shook her head, smiling at him, "I've been told, several times." he scoffed, "Well, that makes two of us." she said as she looked into his eyes before she looked away to grab another bandaid.

"I still love you-" she said, Spongebob sighed, "Ivy-" "I know, I know, there's no way in hell we'd get back together, you hate me, I know , but I still think that it's something that you need to know, and it might not even mean anything to you, not after everything that's happened to us.

"Us?" he looked at her, shaking his head, he scoffed "When was there ever an, Us, it was always you, or him-" he closed his eyes to keep himself from tearing up, he looked away, he didn't want to think about it, but she was making it hard not to, he looked at her, tears bubbling in his eyes, he bit his lip to keep it from quivering.

"Did you love him?" he asked her, and she looked at him, "Was he better than me?" he looked back, "Spongebob." she reached for his hands, knowing what he was asking, he shook his head, "Wh, what did he have that I didn't? Did you love him the whole time you were with me?" he asked, "were you only with me because you felt bad for me, and did not want to reject me and have me cry?"

Ivy shook her head, "No, Spongebob, No, I didn't love him, it wasn't you, you were, and still are perfect, I was just an idiot, I was hurting too, I thought you were dying, I couldn't stand to see you like that, I remember it as if it were yesterday, how they rushed you to the hospital, there was just so much blood, and.. your injuries were.." she shook her head.

"You were so bad that you couldn't even heal yourself properly, everyone, Everyone, the doctors, your father, and even my friends all told me you and Patrick were not going to make it, that even if you did, you'd never be the same again, that you'd forget who I was." she shook her head as she wiped her eyes.

"They kept telling me, over and over, that i should just turn around and leave before it was too late, everyone, Spongebob, and it hurt, it hurt like hell, like id been punched in the gut and had the wind knocked out of me, I couldn't breathe." she began to shake her head at the memory, reaching for her head.

"Sometimes, Id wished it were me instead, that we should have been in the same boat, if only I hadnt listened to any of them, maybe we'd still be together, maybe we'd been married, and had kids, but, I listend and went with my stupid friends, who, mocked me, who, told me that you were.. nothing but a vegetable, and that thats all you'd ever be for the rest of your life, if i had known."

"Jared didn't mean anything.. but he was there when i was vulnerable, he said some nice things, hugged me and comforted me, but i was too blind to see what he really wanted, and you knew, right from the very start, but i was just too stupid to realise, he'd slept with just about every girl in our class, and i was just another mark in his game dumb game." she choked on her tears.

Spongebob shook his head before he slid off the chair and to his knees where their faces were level with each others, he reached for her, unable to keep himself from hugging her, what was he supposed to say to that? Would he have done the same?

She cried hard into his chest, her arms stretching further around him, her fingers digging into his back, she couldn't help it, being in his arms now only made it worse, why was he doing this? He was supposed to hate her, but he was hugging her, and now, crying into her shoulder.

Ivy pulled out of the hug, gasping for air (water?), "You have every right to be mad at me, I wasn't there when you needed me most, and I'm sorry, i am so sorry, but Spongebob." she shook her head, looking at his chest before looking back at his face.

"If there's ever a chance, a, a way that we can make up.." she took his hands, "and go back to the way we used to be, I'm willing to do anything to make that happen." she shook her head, "Anything." she squeezed his hands, she leaned her head against his.

Spongebob shut his eyes tight, it sounded nice, to love someone again, and to be loved and to make love, but there was just so many scars that hadn't really healed, and he was afraid to let it happen again.

"I, I can't." he pulled back shaking his head, he opened his eyes to look at her, "I can't go through that again, Ivy." he shook his head, Ivy shook her head, "It doesn't matter what I say, does it?" she asked, "It's never going to be good enough, is it." Ivy shook her head, and he said nothing.

Ivy glanced at his untucked shirt that had a few blood droplets on it, and then at his shorts, she looked back at his face, "I may not be able to tell you, but maybe.." she bit her lip, "Maybe I can show you."

Spongebob looked at her, show him? Spongebob jumped back a little as she'd began to unbutton her shirt, "I, ivy, what are you-" she hushed him as she reached the last button and slid the rest of her shirt off, she glanced up at his face, smiling a little after seeing him stare at her breasts, or what he could see of them.

Spongebob's jaw dropped a little as she finally unhooked her bra and let her breasts free, she looked up at him, and he looked to her face before he looked away, "I, I know what you're trying to do Ivy, and, it's not going to work." he said as he stood up, being the bigger person her turned his back and walked towards the door when she went after him.

"Spongebob wait, please." she grabbed his wrist to keep him from leaving, "I think you should leave." he said as he took his hand back, and she shook her head, "I'm not leaving, not unless you make me, and we both know that you won't." she stepped closer to him, and he stepped back until his back hit the wall behind him, she had him cornered.

"Don't, Ivy, Please." he cried as he turned his head from her as she had attempted to kiss him, he wasn't really fighting it, he closed his eyes, what he couldn't see, couldn't hurt him, could it? He bit his lip as she turned his head towards her and kissed him.

**Start of smut

They fought at each other, ripping each others clothes off, as if the other were being suffocated by their tight clothes, they couldn't get enough of each other, Her hands were the first to find his shirt, fiddling with the tie around his collar, "Huh" she breathed against him before she leaned back up to kiss him, pulling at his bottom lip before she slid his shirt off.

"Uh, no." he moaned as she started to place kisses down his small body until she reached his shorts where she brushed her lips over the bulge before she squeezed it, "Huh." she moaned as she opened her mouth around it while he stared down at her, watching as she teased him.

"Ivy." he moaned when finally pulled it out, "Oh, wow, Spongebob, it's a little bigger than I remembered." she said as she examined it, it was perfect, a slightly darker color than the rest of him.

Spongebob groaned as she started to lick and suck it, ah what a good girl, "Oh my gosh, Ivianna." he bit his lip as he dug his hand into the top of her head while she slipped her hand beneath her pants and started to touch herself to his moans, "I, I think I'm gonna." he warned, and she smiled, going a little faster on them both.

Spongebob struggled to catch his breath as Ivy stood back up, wiping the side of her lip after she'd swallowed the gift he'd given her, "I hope you're not finished." she smirked before he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

Ivy stood at the entrance of his room looking around the place before she heard the door shut and lock, before she had time to turn around he was on her, smothering her with his mouth, uhn, was this really gonna happen and was he gonna allow this?

By the way he'd pushed her back against the bed, it looked like they were, they'd forget everything for this night, like nothing had ever happened, like they were still in love.

Looking at her now, he smiled as he could remember how they used to be, before any of this mess had happened, they loved each other, it was sad how things ended, he heard her side of the story, he finally understood, it wasn't like she was actually cheating on him, was she?

She thought he was dead, that would have been the ultimate break up, instead of staying around to have her heart broken further, she looked somewhere else, what was he supposed to say? That it wasn't enough?

Who knows how things would have been if it happened to her instead, he didn't want to think about it. Even if it weren't meant to hurt him, it still did, just thinking of how she went with him, she didn't even push Jared away, she just welcomed him, right in front of him, like it was nothing, like He was nothing.

Maybe she did love Jared a little, too embarrassed to be seen with the dude with stitches, what was he supposed to do? He didn't want to think about it right now, because right now, he just wanted to focus on pulling her panties off.

His hands running up her thin legs towards her pretty lace panties, she laid back as she let him pull them off, cupping her breasts as she lay there naked, he twirled her panties around his finger before he lets them go, looking at her spread out like an all you can eat buffet.

The lighting in the room was just perfect, she was perfect, in her own sort of way. The bed creaked under his weight as he climbed over her, they held each other's gaze as her hands ran up his chest and neck area before he leaned down and began to kiss her neck area while his hands began exploring her body.

"huh." she moaned a little as he brushed his fingers between her lips, teasing her before he started to finger her, "Mm, Spongebob." she moaned as she rolled her hips, "I, i want more." she whispered, "More?" he questioned, knowing what she wanted, but she'd have to ask for it.

"I, I want it." she moaned, and he smirked, "You want what? You mean this?" he asked as he began to rub the tip against her clit, "huh uh, Spongebob, please." she gripped the sheets.

Spongebob bit his lip as he reached over to his nightstand, blindly fishing through his drawer until he found a square package, "Safety first." he said before he handed her the package, he didn't have to say anything for her to sit up and open it, pulling out a clear condom, she looked at him before she leaned in to slide the rubber over him, once he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back down.

Ivy held her breath as she waited for his penetration, wondering if it'd hurt, and how much bigger he'd really gotten, "Hnn." he groaned as he pushed in, having her gasp out and hold on tighter, "Nn, Spongebob." she moaned as he started to pump into her.

Ivy panted as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, her hands running down his back, "hnn, you're so good." she panted as she squeezed his right butt cheek, "Hmmm." she moaned as he kissed her again, sliding his hand down her side to her leg where it was pressed up against him.

Ivy closed her eyes as he started to kiss down her neck, sucking and biting her skin, while he contiuned to fuck her, reaching one of his hands down between them he began to rub her clit, creating a not suprising gasp from her.

"Ah ha!" she shouted, arching her back, "Spongebob." she cried his name and he just scoffed, "Hnn." she closed her eyes, "and you feel, hnn amazing." she hummed as if she was about to drool.

"huh, like old times?" she asked, "Mm, gah, I guess you can say that." he said as he stared down at her, "Hnn, I, I love you." she says as she squeezes his shoulders, having him pause, staring down at her. He bit his lip as he pulled out, and she looked at him, curious as to why he'd stopped, did she say something?

"Spongebob?" she said before he flipped her around, he picked her up standing her on her knees, he bit his lip as he leaned over her, running his hand between her legs up to her breasts that were planted to the sheets as he ran his hand back down her stomach to reach her lips, "hnn, sponge." she moaned before he grabbed at both of her hips again.

"You ready?" he asked, and she nodded, "Mm, hmm, hnn, huh." she moaned in anticipation, she moaned as he entered again, pushing every inch of himself in before he started fucking her.

"Ah, ha, Spongebob." she panted as she grabbed hold of the sheets, she'd began to drool, the sound of their skin hitting each others was music to her ears, ah, god, he'd leaned down over her, plunging himself deeper before he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her on his lap.

They both panted as she was now on top, staring down at him with her hands on his stomach as she started to move her hips, moaning, "Hmm, n, Spongebob." she continued to moan as he ran his hands up to greet her breasts.

"Hmm, you're so big." she smiled as she slowly built up the speed, moaning, "Hnn, I've missed you so much, hnn." she threw her head back just as he sat up and took one of her breasts in his mouth, ah, why did he have to be so lonely? Hmm, to want to have sex with, this, and, hmm, she was so warm, and her tits were, so soft."

"H, ha, I, I'm gonna-" he warned as he buried his face in between her two breasts, "Han, Spongebob." she moaned as she clung to him as he gripped her hips as she clawed at his back, having him hiss from the sudden sting.

They'd both cried out as they finally crashed, he bit down on her neck area for impact, being careful not to leave marks. They stayed like this for a minute before he pulled back, panting, he looked down at their still connecting body parts when he managed to pull out, cringing at the used condom before he pulled it off and tossed it to the floor beside the bed.

**end of smut

Ivy continues to pant, exhausted, she stared up at his ceiling, listening to his breathing, a smile broke across her face, they finally did it, and it was amazing, he was, amazing, she turned her head towards him, he was just as worn out as she was.

She rolled over to him a little, placing her head on his chest, "That was amazing." she shook her head, but he didn't say anything, he just let out a deep breath, wiping the sweat from his face before he covered his face.

The thought of what he'd just done crossed his mind, "Spongebob?" she sat up when he rolled on his side, and back turned towards her, he didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes, "Are you ok?" she rubbed his arm, but got no response.

Ivy let out a sigh as she backed off, looking at the back of his head before she slid out of his bed, "Sorry, Spongebob." she apologized as she made her way to the door. Ivy turned her head back around to look at him once she reached the door, "You know, I'll always love you."

Still no answer, there was no point in staying.

Spongebob waited for the doors to shut to let him know that he was finally alone to start crying, he needed a shower to cleanse himself.

To be continued..

Eh sorry for this chapter being mostly smut, and whatever, there should be one more chapter after this, won't be as long as the rest, but it's whatever.

Poll: Would you count what Ivy did, as cheating? And, Do you think Spongebob and Ivy should end up together?


	7. Chapter 7

Spongebob sighed as he sat in his chair, flipping through his old highschool yearbook, he stared at the pages that held their faces, him and Ivy were standing beside each other, her kissing the side of his face, they had been voted cutest couple their junior year, and would have been for their senior year but.. things never go as planned.

He looked to a couple lose polaroid photos that he'd hidden in the book, pictures of her and him when they were still together, he smiled picking one up, it was a picture they'd taken at a fair. That could have possibly been one of the best nights he'd ever had, they'd walked around going on all kinds of rides together, ate so much food that they thought they'd throw up.

In the picture she was holding up the camera while her other arm was wrapped around him, holding several stuffed animals, a couple different foods on a stick, and several visible kiss marks over his face.

Spongebob laughed putting the photo away to pick up another, picking through a few, one where they at beach together both in their swimwear, surrounded by their friends, he was a normal kid, he'd often wonder what went wrong, if things would have been different if he'd left a few minutes late.

Or if Ivy was in the boat with them, would she have died? Would she have lived and have forgotten about him? What if she was a live but never opened her eyes? Would he have been able to do it? Or would he have done the same thing she did?

What if it were her instead? And you seen her like that, and you thought she was going to die because that's what everyone kept saying. Would you have been pulled into another woman's arms? Just like her?

Tears started to drop down onto the photos of them, so much in love, he could never bring himself to throw them away. Spongebob wiped his eyes, "Meow?" "Huh?" Spongebob looked at Gary, "Oh, its you, yeah.. I'm fine, just, this room is so stickin dusty." he sniffled, he couldn't fool anyone if he tried, why even try to hide it, he was sad, and heartbroken, he knew he shouldn't have slept with her, he knew this would happen.

It was as if she had left again, well she did, because he didn't ask her to stay, like he should have, no, he did the right thing, she wasn't the one for him, she was all just a bad memory, even the good parts, were a nightmare.

"Meow?" Gary stared at him, knowing what was going through his mind, Spongebob sighed, "Yeah, its her.. Im such an idiot, ya know? I shouldn't have let her in." he shook his head, "Meow." Spongebob nodded, "Yeah, I still love her, but she isn't the one, do you think I was too hard on her?" he asked, looking to his snail.

"Meow." Gary answered, "I was? Maybe you're right, well it doesn't matter now, she's gone." he said as he laid his head on his hand, he sighed looking back at the pictures, "It better this way, maybe now I can finally move on." he said as he closed the book before he stood up and stretched.

"Meow?"

Spongebob turned back to his snail and smiled, "I'm just going out for a little while, maybe get a few drinks, don't worry I wont stay out too late." he said as he'd started to fix his tie, throwing on a jacket and taking his keys.

"One please." Spongebob held a finger up to a bartender,"You new here?" Spongebob looked towards his right to the girl who was sitting beside him, he'd almost gone speechless at how beautiful this girl was, she just so happened to be another sponge, but with a rounder face like a normal sponge would look, and she had orange hair, why she was talking to him? Was beyond him.

"Uh, yeah, no, well yes, I haven't been to this bar, and no, I live here in, uh, Bikini Bottom, over on conch street, which is over on the other side of town." he gestured towards his left, the girl smiled a little, "Names Kate." she introduced herself as she held her hand out to him.

Spongebob smiled, shaking her hand, "Spongebob." he said, "Spongebob? So Spongebob, are you gonna buy me a drink?" Kate asked, and he smiled, "Oh sure, uh hold on, excuse me bartender, i'd like to order a drink for this pretty lady right here."

"So, Spongebob, what brings you here? You alone, or with a friend, or.. girlfriend?" she glanced down at his pants for a second, before looking back at his face, "I didn't see you come in with anyone, so you must have come alone."

Spongebob nodded, "Why?" she asked him, "Don't you have any friends, or a girlfriend- you do have a girlfriend, right?" Kate asked, and Spongebob sighed, "No, no girlfriend, and my friends are probably home sleeping right about now." he answered as he sipped his drink, trying not to think of her.

"Well, if what you say is true, and you're by yourself-" she reached for his glass and set it down, "What do you say me and you ditch this place and have a few drinks at my place?" she asked.

"Uh.." Spongebob looked from his glass and looked at her, "I dont kn-" he looked at her chest as she moved closer to him, brushing up against his arm, he looked back up at her face for her to lean in and kiss him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOOOoooOoOooOOOoooOoOooOOOoooOoOooOOOoo

oOoOooOOOoooOoOooOOOo Bubble Transition XD oOOOoooOoOooOOOoo

oOoOooOOOoooOoOooOOOoooOoOooOOOoooOoOooOOOoooOoOooOOOoo

"Uh, huh." Kate moaned as she was pinned against her bedroom wall by the sponge she'd just met at the bar. His hands were running down her sides as they made out, huh she hurried to take off his shirt and loosen his belt.

Spongebob bit his lip as she'd started to push him back towards her bed, sitting him down, she started to take off her clothes, his eyes roamed her small body, her breasts were not as big as Ivy's, everything about this girl was different from-

Why couldnt he get it through his thick head that this girl wasn't Ivy? This girl was just there, and what could he do? He could have sex with her, and not feel guilty, it wasnt like he'd be cheating, he and Ivy broke up years ago, and they just had a one night stand, what part of that couldnt he get?

"Now, lets see what you've got tucked away." Kate said as she got to her knees and started to take his pants off.

From there on the two had begun to take part in many sexual acts that this author didnt feel like writing out, plus also felt the need to Not put so much smut in a story. Spongebob yawned as he sat up in Kate's bed the next morning, he groaned from the little headache he had, maybe a trip to the Barg'N-mart would be nice before he headed home to get ready for work.

Kate moaned before she turned on her side for waking up, "hmm, Leaving?" she asked, and Spongebob turned to her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, i've got to go and get ready for work." he explained before he stood up to get dressed.

"You'll call me, right?" she asked, and Spongebob back at her, "We will see, Kate." he said, "You know, you don't have to go to work just yet." she said as she rubbed the empty side of the bed, "You can be a little late." she smirked.

"I wish I could, I really do, but I really can't, I have to get home and feed my snail, and go to work." he turned around to look at her.

"That's fine, just, be sure to call me, ok?" she said, while he couldn't keep any promised he'd sure keep her in mind, i mean, how often was it that you ran into another sponge? And a female at that, and one that wasn't your ex.

Spongebob whistled to himself as he strolled down the isles of the Barg'N-mart before finally finding the aspirin, he began to read the labels when he was suddenly hit with a cart. Spongebob jumped a little, dropping what he had in his hands, he had bent down to the bottles up.

"I'm so sorry, sir, i didn't see-" Spongebob laughed a little, "It's quite alright, eh, Ivy?" Spongebob questioned before he scoffed, "Hey, long time no see, huh?" he smiled, Ivy smiled a little, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I guess you could say that, sorry that ran into you, you look-" she glanced at his clothes that seemed a little messy, "You look good." she said, and he shook his head, "oh please, I look like a wreck, guess one night at Jim's will do that to ya, huh."

"Jims?" she asked, "Its a bar across town, had a real swell time, except i woke up with a headache, sooo i came here before going home to get me some of these." he shook the bottle of pills.

"You've been drinking?" she asked, which was kind of a stupid question to ask, he didnt smell too good, "Are you sure you're ok?" she asked, "yeah, Ive never been better, i actually met someone last night." he looked off to the side with a smile on his face.

Ivy bit her lip, he'd met someone? "I'm supposed to call her back later but-" he looked at her, "I was kinda hoping to run into you again." he admitted, "You were?" she smiled a little before she shook her head and the smile disappeared, she shouldn't have gotten so excited at his words, after all she-

"I'm really sorry, Ivy, for how I treated you before-" "Oh, its ok I-" "No, Ivy, its not, I shouldn't have acted that way, you know I'm better than that, and I want to make it up to you." he said, he sighed stepping up to her.

"I want to try this again, Ivy, I want to start over and-" "Spongebob-" "Ivy, Its ok, I-" "Hey babe." a darker voice interrupted them, Spongebob looked up from Ivy as Larry came around the corner.

Spongebob scoffed and stepped back, looking back and forth between Larry and his ex girlfriend, "Babe?" Spongebob questioned with a false smile that she knew too well, she couldn't even look at him now.

"Oh hey Spongebob my man! Fancy running into you here." he said as he wrapped his arms around Ivy, "Just came for some aspirin." he said as he showed him the bottle, "Yeah, I was about to say, you look horrible, what happened?" Larry asked.

"I went to Jim's last night, spent the night at 'girls' house." he glared at Ivy, before he was slapped on the back, "That's my man, didn't know you had it in you, tell me bro, did you show her who 'Daddy' is?" Larry laughed.

"yes, a couple times actually, you know, I'm actually supposed to go back to her place soon, I should get going, don't want to keep her waiting." Spongebob pointed behind him, "Alright I'll see ya around." Larry waved as Spongebob started to walk away.

 **The end. Welp, there's that, hope you enjoyed this little story of mine.**


End file.
